


Simply Science

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “Stop trying to set me up with your friends.”“I’m not saying I’m a great matchmaker, but I know good chemistry when I see it.”





	Simply Science

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“Would you date Vernon?”

The sudden question has you choking on the mouthful of chicken you’d just stuffed in, ungracefully attempting to swallow until you’re 99% sure you’re not going to die. Seungkwan just watches, not even lifting a finger to help, “On second thought, nevermind.”

“You can’t just spring questions like that on people, Boo,” you swallow, taking in a few gulps of air before you reach for your juice, “Where did that even come from anyway?”

“Just curious,” he shrugs, “You’re single, he’s single, it was a fair q-”

“Wait,” you accidentally set the juice down too forcefully and some of the orange drops land on the table, “Since when was Vernon single?”

“Oh?” Seungkwan tilts his head to the side and you loathe the smile he’s sporting, “Now you’re interested?”

“I’m not interested, I’m just curious. His last relationship seemed pretty serious.”

“It was until Vernon got dumped because his girlfriend wanted to go out with Kim Mingyu.”

Damn Mingyu, you thought, staring down at the table. He was gorgeous, you’d give him that, and he did seem nice from the few times he’d talked to you, but the boy had a habit of leaving destruction in his wake. Metaphorically, of course.

A crashing noise comes from across the lunch hall and you can guess the source from the string of low apologies that follow. Scratch what you thought earlier, he was destructive physically as well.

“Stop trying to set me up with your friends,” you gripe. Seungkwan tsks and steals a piece of fruit off of your plate.

“I’m not saying I’m a great matchmaker, but I know good chemistry when I see it.”

“And you have concluded from the, precisely, two,” you hold up two fingers in front of his face, “conversations we’ve had, that we have good chemistry.”

“It’s simply science, Y/N, trust me.”

“You got a C in biology last semester. I don’t trust you with the subject at all.”

You’re interrupted by Chan setting his backpack down and slumping into the chair. Seungkwan springs on him immediately.

“Chan,” the youngest groans and looks up to glare at Seungkwan, “Tell me Y/N and Vernon don’t have great chemistry.”

You can see the witty response forming, barely slipping past his lips when he stops with a thoughtful look.

“Now that you mention it… “

“Not you too,” you groan, pushing the rest of your lunch away.

“I mean… haven’t you only spoken to each other, like, twice?”

“See!” You wave at Seungkwan, but Chan continues.

“Even then, the two of you seemed to click really well.” Chan looks over to Seungkwan and shrugs, “Maybe you’re right.”

Seungkwan smirks and almost gets a juice box thrown at his head, “Hey! Why are you so defensive anyway? It’s just Vernon.”

If it was as simple as “just Vernon” you wouldn’t oppose being shipped together in Seungkwan’s head. However, “Just Vernon” was actually “popular transfer student who cared so much for others, could play some instruments, and somehow aced AP English” Vernon. And he was incredibly handsome.

“She’s thinking about him again.” Seungkwan’s whisper cuts through your daydream and this time the juice box hits his forehead, “Ow! I’m just saying.”

“I didn’t like your tone of voice.”

Seungkwan pouts but any refute he can come up with is cut off by someone else setting their backpack down and joining the group. And as they say, speak of the devil-

“Hey guys,” Vernon grins, scooting his chair closer to the table, “Hey, Y/N.”

You smile, watching Seungkwan smirk and fold his hands on the table in front of him out of your peripheral vision.

“You know, Vern, we were just talking about you.”

If Vernon hadn’t been sitting there and you hadn’t already thrown the last of your ammunition, Seungkwan would be hit square in the forehead again.

“Oh, er, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything…”

“No!” you’re quick to jump in before Seungkwan can say anything, “Nope, the conversation was done.”

“Cool, um…” you stop sending glares across the table to look at the boy next to you. Vernon looks nervous, something you rarely see with him when he practically radiates confidence everywhere he walks, “I actually wanted to ask you something, Y/N.”

Even Chan looks up from his notes at this, glancing between the two of you. Was he…?

“S-sure.”

“Well, Seungcheol is throwing this party on Thursday, and I, uh, wanted to know if you would like to come. With me.”

It’s a good thing Vernon is distracted or he would have seen Seungkwan nearly explode out of his seat. You’re shocked yourself but you’re staring at him, watching as he curls his fingers together, anxiously awaiting your reply.

“I-It’s okay if you don’t, I just wanted to ask, if parties aren’t your thing I totally get it-” he rushes but you cut him off.

“I’d love to!” He looks hopeful for a moment, “But I can’t… we have a competition that day.”

Seungkwan curses under his breath because you’re telling the truth. The acapella team you’re both a part of at school is traveling to compete this week, and there’s no way you’d have the time or energy to go to a party after getting back.

Vernon doesn’t seem disappointed, though, “That sounds a lot more fun than a party, actually. Is anyone allowed to come to watch?”

“Uh, I think so…”

“It is!” Seungkwan joins the conversation, “And if not, I’m sure we can sneak you in.”

They discuss details for a few minutes until you notice the time on the clock in front of you. Jumping up, you grab your bag and motion to Seungkwan that he should do the same.

“So, Thursday?” Vernon looks up at you and you consider skipping practice for the day just to sit and talk with him some more. It was true you’d only spoken to him twice, but those conversations had lasted for hours, one held on Seungkwan’s couch that lasted well into the early hours of the morning, long after Seungkwan had passed out after a party; and the other, when you’d run into him at the grocery store and a simple outing to buy more ramen, turned into eating together at a local noodle restaurant, staying out for hours.

“Thursday,” you nod. Seungkwan grips onto your arm, the impending fear of being late and scolded by the choir director overruling his earlier intentions of playing matchmaker.

“So,” he speaks up as you’re walking away, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see Vernon and Chan now speaking, “looks like I was right. And now you have a date on Thursday.”

“It’s not a date, he’s coming to watch a competition. A public competition, might I add.”

Seungkwan shrugs, “I’m just saying, he’s never skipped one of Seungcheol’s parties when I mentioned a competition before.”

“Whatever,” you roll your eyes, pulling on his arm, “let’s just hurry, we’re going to be late.”

That Thursday you’re standing in a small flower shop near the performance hall before the competition, waiting to check out when you hear a familiar voice.

“Y/N?”

You turn and there’s Vernon standing behind you, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Vernon, what are you doing here?”

He grins, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Seungkwan has a thing about getting flowers after a competition,” you shift the yellow roses in your arm, “So here I am.”

He nods knowingly, “I, uh, it was supposed to be a surprise but these are for you.”

When you look down again, you realize the flowers he’s holding are white carnations. Your favorite.

“How did you…?”

“That night at Seungkwan’s, you mentioned that they were your favorite.”

It’s your turn to check out so you don’t get a chance to say anything back. As if you had a response planned out, though. Your face feels warm the entire time you’re turned away from him, and you stutter through responding to the florist’s various questions. His presence behind you is so obvious now you start to wonder how you missed it in the first place.

The florist hands back the flowers, now wrapped up in paper, and as you turn around, you catch eyes with Vernon again. He asks you to wait up for him so you stand to the side while he pays, looking around at the various displays and pretending to be the epitome of calm.

“So just pretend to be surprised when I hand these to you, okay?” He laughs, falling into place beside you as you head out of the store. You begin walking back toward the performance hall, occasionally bumping shoulders.

“I will,” you laugh in return, “Thank you again for coming, by the way. I know it must be pretty hard to miss one of Seungcheol’s parties.”

“Of course! I’d way rather be here than at another stuffy party with the same 50 people I already know. Plus,” he suddenly sighs and you look over, “Rena and Mingyu were going to be there too.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, that must be difficult.”

Vernon shrugs and accidentally nudges your shoulder again, “Honestly, I saw it coming. We were never really good together, and it was just a matter of time before one of us left.”

“You seem really okay with it.”

“Well, I mean, we weren’t close in the past few months. And there was someone else I was more focused on so-” He suddenly cuts himself off and his eyes dart down to the sidewalk.

Your heart sinks to the ground but you try not to let your voice waver, “I’m glad it isn’t making you too worried, and now you have someone else to make you happy.”

“Yeah… now all I need to do is tell her.” There’s a silence that falls between you, but you can tell Vernon is focusing on trying to get something else out. So you let yourself look to the right, where he isn’t and try to think of anything and everything that isn’t the dark cloud that seems to settle over your mood. It isn’t until you suddenly feel a hand close around yours, and when you look over, Vernon is trying to bite back a smile.

“I’ve always been really bad at this,” he confesses and your mind goes into overdrive, “and I was planning on doing this after the competition, but you already saw me buy the flowers. So, Y/N, I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime.”

You’ve arrived at the performance hall but you stop on the sidewalk in front of it, trying to process everything. There was a lot running through your mind but you pushed the words out before they could be shrouded over by second guessing-

“Yes. Oh my god, yes.”

He hugs you right there on the sidewalk. It takes a second of resituating so he’s not crushing the flowers between you but he’s pulling you closer as you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Fair warning,” you giggle when you pull back slightly, “You might have to do this again so Seungkwan can be there.”

“Alright, but you have to promise to act surprised there too.”

“Deal.” You grin.

(He asks you again later, in the lobby of the performance hall after your team got second in the competition, flowers, and everything. You pretend to be surprised as you’d promised. Seungkwan pretends to be surprised as well, because he saw the initial exchange from the window in the front practice room, looking out on the sidewalk. He also finds out the same day that he got an “A” on his latest Chemistry test. Go figure.)


End file.
